


Hotell

by vinterprinsessan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: Du och din kollega är på konferens och ska på grund av ett misstag i bokningen nu dela hotellrum.





	Hotell

Hon kommer ut från badrummet där hon har borstat tänderna och bytt om till pyjamasshorts och linne. Hon möter osäkert mannens blick. Mannen som hon egentligen inte känner, men då och då jobbar med. Mannen som hon är på konferens tillsammans med och som hon av misstag nu ska dela rum med eftersom det blivit en dubbelbokning och det inte fanns två enkelrum. Han ler mot henne, innan han också smiter in på toaletten för att, antar hon, borsta tänderna och byta om. Hon stirrar på dubbelsängen, för naturligtvis har dom även fått en dubbelsäng, innan hon väljer den vänstra sidan och kryper ner under täcket. De har iallafall fått varsitt täcke. Hon är trött och lite berusad, det har varit en lång dag och konferensdagen avslutades med en middag. När mannen kommer ut från badrummet har han ingen tröja på sig och hans jeans är uppknäppta och hänger löst på hans höfter. ”Sorry” säger han ”jag sover inte i pyjamas, och jag trodde ju att jag skulle ha ett eget rum.” Hon ser förläget ner i täcket och nickar, en svag rodnad sprider sig över hennes kinder. ”Det är okej.” Hon vänder ryggen mot honom och släcker sin lampa. ”God natt då, och sov gott.” ”Sov gott, vi ses imorgon.” Mannen lägger sig på sin sida av sängen och betraktar baksidan av hennes huvud, hennes hår som flyter ut över kudden, tänker att hon är jävligt snygg och att det ändå är rätt najs att ligga bredvid henne i en dubbelsäng. 

Hon vaknar till mitt i natten, det är mörkt och något känns konstigt, hon kan inte andas och inser att något tungt ligger över henne. ”XX? Vad gör du? Sluta!” men ingenting händer mer är att den varma kroppen hon har över sig fortsätter röra sig mot henne. Hon känner hur hans händer letar sig in under hennes linne och hur hans mun söker hennes, hon kan känna hans varma andedräkt och hur han luktar skarpt av öl. ”Stopp, sluta!” Han tystar henne med sina läppar över hennes och sin tunga på väg in i hennes mun. Han har fått grepp om hennes tröja och drar den nu över hennes huvud, lämnar hennes bröst nakna mot hans nakna hud. Hon hör hur hans andhämtning blir tyngre och paniken börjar sätta in på riktigt. Hon skriker rakt ut och slår vilt omkring sig tills han fångar hennes armar med sina händer och pressar ner dom i madrassen. ”Håll käften” väser han åt henne, han har tagit båda hennes armar i en hand nu och håller dom ovanför hennes huvud samtidigt som hans andra hand trycker över hennes mun. Tårar börjar rinna ner för hennes kinder, hon är fast under mannen och har ingen chans, vare sig mot hans styrka eller hans tyngd. Han släpper greppet över hennes mun och hon skriker för sina lungors fulla kraft, ett hest och panikfullt hjälp mig, men tystnar tvärt när hans handflata träffar hennes kind. ”Jag sa håll käften” ryter han åt henne och låter sin näve smälla ner över hennes kind igen. ”Ska du vara en duktig flicka nu o vara tyst?” Hon nickar svagt i mörkret. Känner hur mannen rör sig över henne igen, han släpper hennes armar och hasar ner över hennes ben. Hon känner hur han tar tag om hennes shorts och trosor och drar dom av henne, men hon är för rädd för att röra sig. Nu ligger hon naken i sängen, under den man som hon bara har jobbat med ett par gånger och knappt känner. Hon kan känna honom mot sig, hur han för sin topp längs hennes öppning och hur han med en bestämd stöt pressar sig in i henne. Smärtan och ångesten skjuter igenom henne och hon kan inte hindra ett skrik från att lämna hennes läppar. Han lägger handen över munnen på henne igen och mumlar lugnande ord i hennes öra samtidig som han kysser henne mjukt. Han mumlar om hur fin hon är, hur skönt det känns, hur duktig hon är, att det snart är över, samtidigt som han släpper hennes mun igen. Hon gråter medan mannen över henne våldtar henne, medan resten av världen fortsätter som vanligt, som om inte livet just gått i tusen spillror. ”Snälla XX sluta” ber hon tyst, ”snälla, snälla, sluta, jag ska inte säga något, bara sluta snälla...” hon tystnar och ger ifrån sig några snyftningar istället. Mannen över henne fortsätter att pumpa in i henne fortare och hårdare innan han kommer djupt inne i henne. När han är klar faller han ihop över kvinnan och hon känner paniken stiga i henne, hon får inte luft. ”jag kan inte andas, snälla XX, av, av..” Mannen rullar av henne och lägger sig vid hennes sida istället. Hon rullar bort från honom och kurar ihop sig i bortre änden av sängen. Hon känner hur han kryper upp mot henne och drar henne till sig. Hennes rygg trycks mot hans bröst och hans armar är virade runt henne. ”Sov nu” viskar han in i hennes hår innan han ger henne en mjuk kyss på huvudet.


End file.
